walk away
by black moon-silver sun
Summary: mikan was done with her so called friends so she decided to walk away from them now she is back with a new attitude[my first fanfic please reveiw rated T just to be safe probably sucks hard core]
1. Chapter 1

**walk away**

**me:time to make natsume suffer**

**natsume:tch like you could**

**persona:she controls the story and look here the script says I am MIKAN'S BROTHER**

**me:heh heh heh natsume is gonna suffer this is miki-chan's payback**

**natsume: did you just call ichigo-kara miki-chan and what payback!**

**hotaru: well acording to this camcoder she has gone up to her room and cried 83 times thanks to you which means...****-hotaru hits natsume with baka canon limited edition-**

**me:i don't own this and you probably don't either so on with natsume's devine punishment**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"miki-chan ! where are you hiding practice is over already" persona was searching for his lil sister

"persona nii-sama!" mikan rushed and climbed her brother like a lil koala bear

"miki-chan would you like to come to america with me they have someone who can cure your condition there plus the school would like to train with you"

mikan was 10 and it was her first year at gakuen alice but she has been doing missions before she came to the academy with only her judo skills and during those missions she developed a rare heart desease

"well if nii-sama says to go miki-chan will go but let me tell my friends first" persona nodded at what mikan said and watch her rush to hotaru's lab

**hotaru's lab**

"ne hotaru if you couldn't see the faces of your class any longer what would you do?" mikan didn't want to tell her friends straight in the face she was leaving to america

"it depends who it is cause if it is you who i could not see then i would cheer for te fact you would not bother me any longer" hotaru was working on a new invention so she didn't notice mikan was tearing up

"oh okay i need to go somewhere right now" mikan stood up and left then made her way to the sakura tree

**sakura tree**

mikan spotted natsume and sat on the over side of the tree

"what do you want polka dot?" natsume was reading his manga and didn't look up

"if one of your classmates left would you be depressed?" mikan was looking at the sakura petals

"hn...it depends if its one of my fangirls or you i'd be happier than you are when hotaru lets you hug her" _' well actaully i would cry for hours if you left me but i can't tell you'_

"oh...well get ready for tommorow it will be a good day for you" mikan stood up with tears falling from her eyes

'_she'll come back to me...i hope ok well just incase im lucky i got her something' _natsume took out a small gift box and smiled at it

**mikan's room**

"well since i didn't tell anyone else good bye but hotaru and natsume i might as well write a letter" mikan took some paper and a vile of blood she had shed on her missions poured it in a pad dipped her finger in it and wrote a letter(you will see it later don't worry)

"lets see maybe i'll hide these gifts for them somewhere in my room"

mikan rushed around hiding necklaces showing each of her friends alices in a picture(hotaru gets robot,ruka gets bunny,ect)

"hmm aoi-chan you can come out you kno" mikan turned to her closet where a lil girl who looked like natsume came out

"miki nee-chan where is onii-sama? the only ppl who come visit me are you and you-chan" the girl was 3 just like youichi and was natsume's lil sister

"dont worry aoi-chan you will see him tommorow and remember to tell them that i left" mikan carried aoi and gave her a sippy cup full of milk

"hai! but aoi-chan sad miki nee-chan is leaving" aoi became kinda depressed and was about to cry

"aoi-chan don't cry cause tommorow you get to see your onii-sama plus i have a alice to give you for being a good girl" mikan patted aoi's head

"hontoni! miki nii-chan got me an alice" aoi was jumping up and down happily with mikan

"and i also wanna give you this" mikan handed the little girl a top hat keychain "ok this is chi-chan she will protect you like i did and she is a part of me so you can still see me if you ask her and i can see you with tomoyo-chan" mikan held up a similar top hat keychain

"hai! now what alice did you give me nee-chan?" aoi gave a questioned look to mikan

"i gave you a sheild alice it won't take your life but it will take this pink roses life instead" she held up 11 roses "they each live one year so you have 11 more years of this alice then you only have the fire alice"

"hai!arigato nii-chan your so nice" aoi hugged mikan and left the room after helping mikan pack

"i hope aoi will do well with you-chan" mikan giggled and took a nap

_**beep!beep!**_

mikan got a message from persona telling they would leave at 2 in the morning

**time skip to 2am**

"miki-chan you sure you wanna go with me i mean i could bring the cure to you"(remember mikan has heart problems)

"of course i am persona nii-sama" mikan gave him a huge happy go lucky smile and entered the limo

"miki-chan you did give chi-chan to aoi right that way we can watch her from america"

now most people see persona as well an ass but mikan and aoi knew just how nice persona was after spending their lives climbing him like koala bears

(hehehe i gotta try climbing humans someday)

**time skip to class**

whispers were heard all over the class because mikan and the teacher weren't here after 45 mins of class

"good ridance to that no star she doesn't belong here" sumire was blabbing on about mikan being an idiot till...

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT NEE-CHAN LIKE THAT!" they heard a lil girl shouting at the doorway

"aoi..." natsume was in pure shock

"aaa...aoi-chan mikan won't like it if you shout" mr.narumi was trying to calm down aoi along with youichi and noticed all eyes were on them

"oh class meet aoi hyuuga,natsume's lil sister and next to that she has bad news for you" narumi became depressed

"oh hello aoi-chan i am sumire your brothers future wife" sumire was trying to get points with aoi

"blech!your to ugly to date onii-sama and you also bad mouthed miki nee-chan" aoi held the keychain mikan gave her and then it turned into a girl with short red wine hair a miny top hat and lolita clothes with a yellow eye and a blue one

"ahh you must be aoi-chan mikan-sama told me to take care of those who bother you" she scrunched down to aoi "so who may i ask is bothering you?"

"the seaweed haired one" aoi pointed to sumire and chi looked at her

"mikan-sama told me to make sure this girl will not to come close to you so i better do my job" chi took off her hat and pulled out a giant sword(like cloud's frrom final fantasy)"hmm why is mikan-sama lettiong me use her sword i wonder?"

"EH??!!!THAT THING IS MIKAN'S SWORD!" the class was horrified

"uh chi-chan im ok now but can i see miki nee-chan?" aoi tugged the rim of chi's dress

"hai!aoi-sama" chi took out her yellow eyeball and held it up then a image of mikan appeared on the wall

"aaa...tch aoi-chan did you tell them yet cause if you didn't i will now" mikan said from the image

"uh...sorry nee-chan i'll tell them now bye,chi-chan turn it off" aoi was embarrassed

"ok here is the news mikan nee-chan has gone to america with her nii-sama!and she called you all snotless losers who should go rot in a pit especailly natsume!no offence to me" aoi anounced that with lots of pride which made everyone sweatdrop "any questions?"

"who isa her nii-sama or whatever?" ruka asked curiously

"persona-sensei of course!miki nee-chan is lucky to have such a nice brother" the class was amazed she said nice

"ok why is the no star going to america?" sumire asked while laughing and this time chi answered

"mikan-sama has copied all the alices that exist and she is better than a specail star" the class gulped

"why did mikan call us snotless losers?" hotaru was obviously pissed when she asked the question

"well actually called you bastards instead of losers but i'm not sure what it means" they all sweatdropped

"oh and hotaru,ruka,koko,anna,yuu,nonoko and natsume mikan-sama left you guys something in her room" chi said in an emotionless tone and turned back into a keychain

"well bye nii-sama me and youichi should leave before he releases all his demons are released" aoi skipped out followed by youichi who kept quiet the whole time.

**meanwhile in america...**

"yo! i am mikan sakura from japan i have no interest in boys they're all hot headed bastards so if you boys even say a single word to me your dead"

there were mumbles around the class room saying something of her being one of the fallen princesses and how cute she is and so many rumours too

"mikan-san! i'm shii-chan how would you like to join the fallen princesses as our leader?" she held out a black crown

"hmm fallen princesses made out of 4 specail star students and known as the most dangerous girls in the school also well known man haters so i'll take your lil job" mikan was in her first day of the academy and her atitude was already changed from sunshine to sadistic and dangerous "looks like im the fifth" mikan shook hands with the members and sat next to her new friend shii-chan

**back to japan**

"hey imai open the door i ain't waiting here forever" natsume and the gang were outside mikan's room

"you want these pics of you in a nurse outfit to get out" hotaru held up a pic of natsume which made him burn it\

"fire proof pics hyuuga,fire proof" hotaru opened mikans door and notice some paper on the bed

"guys found a letter adressed to us" the gang rushed over to where imai was

_hey guys,_

_aoi better have told you i left for america before you read this anyways i called you all here for one reason you were my so called friends until i relized what asses you guys are! hotaru you heartless bitch and we were best friends tch i feel sorry for your next best friend',anna and nonoko i heard your little chat with sumire,yuu i can't beleive you started a petition against me,ruka next time the falcon comes after me i'll snap it's wings off and your hands and natsume i can't list what you do but i can count exactly 147 times you had piss me off and i already got payback from it in missions that onii-sama sent you on._

_even though your all asses i was nice enough to get you gifts so find them around my room and by the way this is just 1/16 of my shedded blood _

_-miki-chan_

"oh my god you guys sure toture mikan alot!" koko was amazed

"i can't beleive i hurt mikan so much nonoko i feel so sorry!" anna cried on nonoko's shoulder

"i want my mikan back" hotaru punched the bed and tears were falling from her eyes ruka went to confort her but by this time he was crying too

and thats how it started

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**me:yay my first fanfic and natsume is crying**

**natsume:-sob- why is -sob- my mikan -sob- gone**

**aoi:yay someone degraded nii-sama and who is shii-chan**

**me:and your 3 years old wow and i am shii-chan you'll get a description later**

**aoi:reveiw for the sake of me being alive she'll stop unless she gets one reveiw from anyone and flames are something not cared about**

**  
**


	2. back with new friends

**walking away**

**me:ok i'm back and yes i pre write chapters sometimes**

**natsume&hotaru: give us our mikan back**

**me:ok i won't if you keep being idiots and here is persona with the latest news in america**

**persona:im standing outside a complete stranger's home and it seems shii-chan does not own gakuen alice**

**me:i am shii-chan to refresh your memories**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

it has been 4 years and natsume the gang,aoi and youichi were sitting in the sakura tree(THEY ARE NOT KISSING)

"ok one more hour and we need to get to class so ruka start cleaning up" hotaru held the baka canon up to ruka's face

"i'm your boyfiend not your man servant!" ruka muttered while cleaning up the groups breakfast

after that was done they headed toward class while attacking sumire on the way starting from her hair to her toes

"natsume-kuuuuuuun!why did you do that!i am your future wife!" sumire tried to hug natsume but luckily aoi lent chi to natsume for the day cause she was going on a field trip to the amusement pak in central town and well lets just say sumire was now on her way to her room away from the dorm

"tch your lucky aoi-sama has ordered me to protect you today or else i'd be stabbing you right now" chi gave natsume a death glare she hated him because he hurted her mistress(remember the letter) natsume returned the glare and chi turned back into a keychain

"natsume you do know mikan is watching us through chi and she'll end up hating you more if this keeps up cause chi is part of mikan so don't anger her to much or ka bloom you saw what chi is capable of just think of what mikan could do" koko tried warning him with a long boring lecture

they walked into class and took all the seats in the back row and waited for class to start

after thirty long boring minutes narumi walked in with youichi and aoi behind him

"aoi,youichi you guys are suppose to be on a feild trip" natsume told them as they walked over to him

"keyword suppose but aoi-chan got news from narumi so we stayed back here" youichi was aoi boyfriend so he just follows her where she wants to go(so much more obediant than natsume)

"class great news we have five new students" narumi-sensei was jumping around throwing sakura petals everywhere

"just get on with it!" youichi shouted while letting a few ghost out

"um yes yes you-chan just put those ghost back" youichi's demons instantly flew back

"i introduce the 5 fallen princesses"

5 girls walked in the class all wearing different black lolita outfits with black and white striped stockings and crowns of different sizes(yay me time)

**natsume's POV**

'_damn more fangirls and why are they called fallen princesses anyways?whats so specail bout them it's just a girl,another girl,mikan,another random gir- wait a minut MIKAN!!!'_

**normal POV**

"yo! i'm mikan sakura leader of the princesses and well all of you already know me any questions?"

"what are the fallen princesses?" anna asked looking at the group

a girl with white long hair and green eyes stepped up " we are the alite trained and known as one of the most dangerous groups in the school and by the way my name is kairii anayuki"

"ha!then why is mikan sakura your leader she is such a loser"

a girl with black short hair with red bangs(me)stepped up "i suggest you do not say that,mi'lady does not go easy on her targets she mastered every alice known to man in a year plus she is a weapon master and none of you deserve my name"

" you do not need to defend me shii-chan i will take care of this myself,sumire shouda meet me at the front of the school yard for a hand to hand fight after class" mikan's voice was cold as an ice storm

"nee-chan over here!!!!!" aoi was running up to mikan but a girl with a long gold ponytail blocked the way

"anko!she is my friend clear the way for her" just then the girl moved to the side and aoi jumped mikan

"long time no see aoi-chan"she put a paper crown on aoi and gave a warm smile that is usually only seen by the princesses

"ok anko,emi!intruduce yourself!" mikan suddenly turned cold again

"hai!my name is anko kuryo!" she acted like someone from the navy

"hai!my name is emi i have no last name so miki said i could take her last name" a girl with short flaired out pink hair stepped up and threw a warning note at sumire saying mikan will kill you i suggest you back out now!

mikan stepped up again "now we all have multiple alices so we won't list them but you should know 1 thing ..." mikan pulled out a huge ass sword "any boys say something to us the head come off

"it's true chi-chan showed me her killing a teacher for saying she must wear the school uniform!" aoi was insanly proud of her mikan

"but if and only if your with aoi can a boy talk to any of us we all know her except anko anyways mr.narumi im their partner i already know the way around the school and we dont need to be seated" narumi nodded and left the room

"kairii-chan mind making us a sofa and coffee table at the back?" mikan looked at kairii

"yes of course mi'lady" kairii clapped her hands and a sofa and coffee table appeared at the back

"oh and kairii,shii-chan enough with the mi'lady crap you guys are friends not slaves" they walked to the back and then mikan stopped

"you-chan do you wanna come?" she gave youichi a kind motherly smile and he ploped next to her and sat with aoi on the couch

"you know mikan you could atleast invite your best friend to the couch" hotaru looked at her with no emotion

"shii-chan is my best friend" mikan said with a bored look

"hey miki would you like to eat anything cause i'm hungry!" emi said interupting hotaru

"ok what do you wanna eat guys i'll get some for you" mikan asked in a bored tone

"...JELLO!" everyone on the couched screamed except for mikan

"ok fine" she snapped her fingers and different jellos filled the table from strawberry to i don't know what "itsudademo!"(i think thats how it is spelled) mikan just ate a blackberry jello and left the rest to be eaten by her friends

"nee-chan me and you-chan want to go the the carnival but our class left with out us" aoi gave mikan puppy dog eyes

"ok aoi-chan 1.i invented those eyes and 2.use your shield alice you can surf to the carnival" mikan made some water come from her hand

"hai!arigato nee-chan!" aoi made a sheild and dragged youichi on it "ok me and you-chan are ready"

"what!aoi how did you make a sheild!" natsume was shocked

"miki nee-chan gave me an alice it takes the life out of these 11 roses instead" she showed him 4 dead ones and 7 others

"how in alice name is that possible" sumire muttered making mikan look at her

"simple i can use it for myself too you old fat dog" she smirked at sumire who was steaming and then created water which took aoi and youichi to the carnival with their classmates amazed

"miki come on persona-sensei paged me!" shii-chan shouted from the door

"you know he'd kill you if he heard you say sensei,he is my brother after all" mikan said as she walked to the door well more like got carried by a suit of armor

**time skip to mikan's and sumire's fight**

"so the no star did show up " sumire was laughing like an idiot(your gonna die fat dog or should i say cat?)

"tch i thought emi warned you" mikan shook her head and closed her eyes and put her hands in her pocket "i will allow you to use your alice cause i need a small challenge"

"oh you wished you didn't say that you no star"

sumire activated her alice and ran toward mikan swiftly but mikan was faster so she jumped up and kicked sumire's wig off(her hair hasn't grown since this morning when it was burnt by natsume) sumire came up to her and tried to kick her mikan grabbed her legs and broke them then she pressed a part of sumire's neck and her body stopped moving

natsume who was watching thinking that mikan might get hurt if he doesn't step in and was amazed at what mikan did

**natsume's POV**

'_whoa was that just mikan she didn't even try and won if i were in permy's position i'd be begging for forgiveness right now'_

"hn...i think i'll let you live this time because aoi is in trouble but next time your going away from the academy forever" i heard her hiss out such cold words until i noticed she said aoi is in trouble

"POLKA DOT! WHAT HAPPEND TO MY SISTER!" i was horrified

**normal POV**

"tch...i'll make an exception for the rule cause your aoi-chan's brother but only once and she is just getting robbed so you got no chande of helping her" mikan made a few hands signs and dissapear in sakura petals

**central town**

"ok kiddies give us the money you won or else" a highschool student made some lightning and the over one made a sheild so that youichi and aoi couldn't use their alices then someone tapped their shoulders

"excuse me but are you harming aoi-chan?cause if you are i might have to kill you" mikan gave them a creepy smile(like ichimaru gin's smile from bleach)

"tch like you can my friend has a barrier alice" the first guy said pointing to his friend

"hmm...really funny thing is i have the nullification alice and a stealing one" mikan put out the barrier "not to mention.." she pulled out her huge ass sword "i'm a weapon mistress" she cut the guy with the barrier alice on the chest leaving a hideaous skull

"now let go of aoi and you-chan before your life end i have every alice that exist you know" her face changed to a grim face "and i hope you don't know the fallen princesses cause im the leader and they'll kill you if i just anger me"

"oi!i don't think she's kidding she does kinda look like the leader we read about" the one with a barrier alice let go of the children and backed away

"ss-sssss-sorry mi'lady please don't make persona hurt us" the attacker was pleading

"aaah so you know my dear brother...hn i feel nice so i'll just chop your heads off" mikan walked the children off to serina-sensei after killing the highschool students and went to the same area where she fought sumire everyone was still there

**back to school**

"hn...i thought you idiots would be gone by now" mikan saw the crowd was amazed

"uh miki you broke your old killing record you finished in 3 minutes" emi walked up to mikan with a black note book and pen "how many ppl 1 or more?" kairii asked behind emi

"i got 2 this time" mikan spoke like it ment nothing

"oi!emi,anko,kairii,shii-chan,little sister i thought i told you to stop killing my trainee's!" persona was holding 2 bodies and was obviously pissed

"but nii-sama!they were robbing aoi and thretted to kill her" mikan said in a whiny voice

"what!ok now they deserve to die emi burn them" persona looked at emi

"hai!sens-i mean persona" emi burnt the bodies

"persona!what are you doing here!" natsume was pissed off that persona just showed himself out of no where,but doing that he caught all the fallen princesses attention their eyes widened and mikan appeared behind natsume and held a kunai near his neck

"listen here don't you dare use that tone to my brother or else i will be forced to kill you" she held the kunai closer to his neck

"miki hault!let him go!" mikan dropped her kunai and dissapeared to persona's side

"gomen nasai nii-sama"she bowed her head to persona and glared lances at natsume(most of the time ppl can only use daggers o.O)

"miki put on the mask we are going toxic hunting you'll be accompanied by axel" persona whistled and a metal three headed dog came out then mikan put on a white kitsune(fox)mask and pulled off her dress revealing white shorts,a sleeveless turtleneck and white boots but it wouldn't be complete without oogling fan boys

"miki why did you take so long changing!" anko was whining and the overs just nodded

"ok whatever anko anyways emi west,anko north,kairii south,shii the east has 2 boats so you take care of that i'll handle the rest" they all nodded except shii-chan

"miki even though you've had extra training you sure you got atleast 6 boats plus reo" the students who were around gasped

"shii-chan remember the little mission we took against reo how you got trapped and how i had to put him in a penguin twist and feed him to the lions at the zoo" mikan gave her a i-did-it-once-i'll do-it-again-look

"shhhhhhh!i told you not to mention that it was embarrassing" she put her hand over mikan's mouth

well when natsume heard that he smirked and thought '_great the girl i love is stronger than me'_ and walked off knowing she would be safe

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**me:heh heh heh ok we start the romance next chapter so don't worry oh and hotaru gets more lines and ruka gets his...second line**

**anko:wtf is a penguin twist**

**me:bend his head in between his legs,arms around legs and face and bring mouth to ass**

**persona:is that possible**

**me:apparently**

**everyone:what is wrong with this writer!?**

**me:quite alot hehehe**


	3. here the princess's song

**me:ok natsume are you done using the bathroom i need my bath!!**

**natsume:my teeth aren't shiny yet and who cares about you besides my hair need more gel go to the store to buy it in the mean time!**

**me: wow natsume strives for beauty who would have known**

**mikan:i hate the plastics who try to look good it makes me so freakin sick in my stomach**

**me:nani!!!then how are your teeth shiny and your hair is wow!**

**mikan:blame it on kairii she thinks im a doll or something**

**me:well on with the show**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

its been one week since mikan was back at school and she was still as cold as a winter storm but popular no suprise there well except for natsume who got ran over 13 times in the week

"miki can you get i don't know 6000 bees to sting these annoying fans" emi was whining

"for the 144 time no their is no bug manipulation alice!" mikan said throwing kunais at the fan boys

then narumi-sensei came in

"class we have a music competetion in a week and it counts for your whole music grade!" narumi danced around

anko's hand shot up "then what is the reason we had a music test last week"

"EH!!?!THAT WAS A TEST" ruka turned to face anko when hotaru,mikan and anko muttered "what sort of freakin moron are you"

the class laughed at ruka except for hotaru,natsume and the princesses

"anyway the prize is a shopping spree at death corpse?!"

when the fallen princesses heard this they're hands shot up mikan spoke up "sign us up as a group twice better the chance of winning" they smirked and nodded at what mikan said

"ok then...the sign up sheet is out on Iinchou's desk and ad arrows to those you peform with mikan i have your group already so adieu!" narumi pranced out and left his students to practice

"hey mikan do you mind?" kairii asked

"sure we need a private place anyways" mikan pressed a button and out came mini studio with sound proof walls

"ok here are the rules bother us and die a bloody death" shii shouted at her classmates and pulled out a giant scythe then the princesses went in the studio

"hey hyuuga follow me ,ruka your coming to" hotaru dragged them to the top of the studio

"these are sound proof walls we can't listen to them imai" natsume mumbled

"the roof isn't so that's why we are here instead of the side of this studio and a plus is me and ruka both know your wondering about mikan's singing voice which mean i can take pictures of you while your pre occupied

"whatever" they placed their ears close enough to hear the girls singing

**in the studio**

**the minute you walked through my door**

**i knew this love was forever more**

**but then you told me all these lies**

**see the tears filling up my eyes-**

"miki what's wrong?" anko gave her a questioned look

"somebody is on the roof listening"

**on the roof**

"oh crap they're gonna kill us"natsume was about to run but hotaru grabbed him and taped him to the roof

"correction **your** gonna die me and ruka have a get away" then a falcon comes and picks hotaru up followed by ruka

"sorry natsume i don't wanna die yet i got a girlfriend" ruka screamed as they were heading toward mr.bear's house

"traitor..." well as natsume cursed at hotaru taking his get away the fallen princesses came out

"kaiiri dress him up in a frilly pink dress and a bonet and auction him off we need extra money if we spend all the money we are gonna win from the talent show" mikan turned her back and jumped out the window

"what!auction me off to random people!and how is **my** mikan gonna survive that jump!" natsume was in auto panic mode at the mention of pink

"how can you call miki yours when you broke her heart?" shii was sitting down and glared at natsume

"anyways there is only one boy miki-chan has opened up to and it's not you" anko said while following mikan by jumping out the window

"ok im done now he looks like a girl,shii-chan you can go auction him off now miki probably done the auction house by this time" kairii also followed mikan

"tch.it took her long enough" she grabbed natsume threw him out the window and followed

"ok lets start the bidding at 100 rabbits do i here 100 rabbits for natsume in a pink dress?" shii started the auction

"hn this looks like a good place to summon tomoyo" mikan threw a keychain and out came a girl who looked like chi only her hair was long "tomoyo mind video taping this auction?"

"of course master" tomoyo took out a cam coder and filmed as mikan walked to kairii

"aaah miki big news they're will be judging the competition!" kairii was so happy she bounced around for 30 minutes

"hmm really?ok cancel the biddings we must go prepaire for the arrival" mikan walked into the sakura forest

"hai!wait where is emi-chan i haven't seen her since practice?" kairii had a questioned look on her face but ignored it and went to tell shii and anko the news

**meanwhile in the sakura forest**

"emi-chan come on out i know your sleeping somewhere"

"aww miki your no fun to play hide n go seek with anymore" emi jumped off a sakura tree and went to mikan's side

"hey miki,emi so sorry were late lets go in the house now" shii was leading kaiiri and anko to catch up with mikan

"i see emi still holds the speed record" mikan smirked and snapped her fingers revealing a huge mansion

**with natsume**

"for some reason i have a feeling someone has a better room then me" he dropped his sandwhich on ruka's head

"natsume!just because i sold you out doesn't mean you should take it out on me with...mayotard?" ruka looked up at his friend like he was insane

"ruka come on,were going to the sakura forest" natsume jumped from a high branch and ruka followed,as they walked in the forest when natsume heard a few female voices singing

**see the tears filling up my eyes**

**all i want is a lil piece of heaven**

**all i need is a lil piece of heaven**

**peice of heaven**

"ruka can you hear that song?" natsume stopped dead in his tracks

"yah i can hear it,the birds say it coming from the over side of the river" natsume followed where ruka was pointingand surely they found a huge mansion where they saw mikan and her friends singing

**all i want is a lil piece of heaven**

**all i need is a lil piece of heaven**

**peice of heaven**

**naaaa na na na na na na, na na na**

**laaaa, la la la la la, laaaa laaaa laaaa**

as they sung tears fell from their eyes and angel wings sprouted from their backs

**piece of heaven**

**you taught me right from wrong**

**you told me always to be strong**

**but now i'm better off alone**

**searching for a better home**

**all i want is a lil piece of heaven**

**all i need is a lil piece of heaven**

**naaaa na na na na na na, na na na**

**laaaa, la la la la la, laaaa laaaa laaaa**

**peice of heaven**

**peice of heaven**

**peice of heaven(heaven,heaven,heaven)**

"hey ruka do you think you and hotaru can beat them" natsume's jaw was dropped

"shit no" ruka gulped

"just to let you idiots know we know your their so hurry and leave or we won't spare your lives!" anko looked at them in disgust

"anko don't worry after our performance the hyuuga child will be in enough pain the other one well you don't wanna know what imai does to him" mikan shouted out to anko and walked to the tv

"hai mikan-sama,gomen for disobeying your wish" anko knelt down to mikan

"like i said before stop the sama,mi'lady,mistress and all that shit we have known each other for 4 years so call me miki" mikan helped anko up

"gomen nasai mi'la- miki" anko gave a rare smile

_**bleep!bleep!bleep!**_

"tch!gotta go aoi asked me to go with her to central town" mikan went into her room and changed into denim jeans and a off shoulder black sweater and walk off to pick up aoi

**time skip to central town**

"nee-chan why do you hate nii-sama?" aoi gave mikan a questioned look

"well aoi-chan something happend a long time ago that made me hate him but lets do something else" mikan took aoi in a boutique

"ok aoi-chan pick whatever you want and i can buy it for you" she gave aoi a smile that has not been seen for 4 years

"hai!arigato nee-chan your the best" aoi went into a section full of kids clothes and mikan followed her

"nee-chan look at that" aoi was pointing at a light pink dress with dark pink hollyhock flowers around the rim

"aoi means hollyhock flower right" she looked at aoi who nodded then picked one out and brought it for aoi

"come on aoi we got free tickets to the dolphin show" aoi smiled and ran ahead as they spent to whole day together watching entertainers,shopping and whatever you do at central town but what they didn't know was a certain pyromaniac was watching them and thinking one thing _i really do love mikan...'_

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**me:hey atleast i mentioned the word love**

**natsume:what ! no kissing scenes?! i wanna kiss mikan -acts like a huge baby-**

**mikan:if i have to kiss that baby then i swear off goes your head**

**me: eh heh heh...i control what you say and do and i can kill you off**

**hotaru:vote who should get more lines me or ruka by voting **


	4. life as a princess

**me:yah i got bored so i decided to make more chapters **

**natsume:did you read what i wrote?**

**me:yah and this is what i think of it -pukes on what natsume wrote-**

**youichi:shii-chan would like to give a specail shout out to ladalada for reveiwing**

**me:you'll be in the next chapter**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"miki did you finish the video yet?" it was 1 in the morning but mikan and kairii were wide awake

"yeah.but did you finish our costumes?" mikan placed a DVD in a small case and walked to the porch

"of course i did and we already know the dance so were ready...i hope" kairii joined mikan on the porch

"lets go over the song before they wake up" mikan smiled at kairii and they nodded

**the minute you walked through my door**

**i knew this love is forever more**

**but then you told me all these lies**

**see the tears filling up my eyes**

the over three princesses snuck in and started to sing along

**all i want is a lil piece of heaven**

**all i need is a lil piece of heaven...**

the girls laughed and watched the stars in the sky while waiting for the sunrise

"oh crap!were still in our pjs lets go change" shii shouted while running to her room

"well lets go girls we don't want ppl to see us in our nightgowns" anko rushed to her room same with everyone else and they all changed into kilts,off shoulder sweater revealing there stomach,ties and their signature crowns

"come on lets go we only got 3 hours left" mikan grabbed her bag and they all used jumped on the trees to their classroom breaking the window(i wish i could do that at home) waking up 3 students who were sleeping in the class the whole night

"oh crap.." mikan muttered

"mikan...why are you here so early?" hotaru looked at her emotionless

"the question is why are 3 of my former friends sleeping here" mikan raised an eyebrow

"i told you we shouldn't have slept here" ruka whispered to hotaru

"just answer our question polka dots" natsume glared at mikan who just threw senbons(poison needles) at him

"1.miki does not wear those ridiculas undies anymore and 2.don't dare talk to her" anko glared at him

"just tell us why your her so early" natsume stated and sat in his seat

"well we were here to practice our 2nd song but since someone is here i guess we can't" emi stated with no emotion in her voice at all

"so it's only because your horrible in singing huh?don't worry we can handle it"natsume smirked at what hotaru said

"no it's because someone threw our instruments out to make room for their beds" mikan said calmy looking out the window

ruka sweatdropped remembering what hotaru did

_flashback_

_"hotaru what are you doing with those?"_

_"setting them to flames no duh"_

_end flashback_

"hmm kairii just create some new ones these idiots aren't important so we can just show them what we can do" mikan sat on the teacher's desk

"hai" kairii concentrated her creation alice to make drums,guitar,bass,keyboard and a microphone

"ok you guys know what to do" they all grabbed their insturments

**today was the worse day i went through hell**

**i wish i could remove it from my mind**

**2 months away from you but i couldn't tell**

**i thought that everything was gonna be just fine**

**the postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note**

**something wasn't quite write about it**

**it smelt like cheap perfume**

**and it didn't smell like you**

**there's no way that you could get around it **

**because you wrote**

**i wish you were her**

**you left out the 'E'**

**you left without me**

**and now your somewhere out there**

**with a hey!hey!psycho babe**

**i hate you,why are guys so lame**

**everything i gave you i want everything back but you**

"we won't give you losers anymore spoilers" mikan smirked and went to her couch followed by her friends

**time skip to class**

"MS.SAKURA!ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" jinno was furious

"nope.and i don't need to jin-jin" mikan and her friends were playing crazy eights

"well if your so smart ms.mikan do tell the alice theory for us" sumire and jinno smirked

"the alice theory starts off in the story alice in wonderland.alice met many friends who had different abilities.she first met the rabbit who had a speed alice,the cat who had the invisibility alice and many others.during all the books alice met different people with many different alices.the writer of the alice series based these stories off his daughter alice who seemed to be born with her own rare alice.soon many who touched alice would gain different alices themselve and passed alices on to their own children and instead of calling it magic they decided to name it after the source of these abilities,alice" mikan sat down(and of course all that i made up all that)

"th- thhh-thats correct!" jinno was amazed "and you shouldn't even know that till the last year in this academy!"

"uuuuurrrrrg!that no star must have cheatted! she probably read your mind!plus have any of you seen her in the dorm rooms she probably can't get good enough grades to have one!" sumire was fearious

"tch.so noisy just because of a single question.if you want to see my home then all of you follow us" mikan stood up followed by the over princesses and they jumped out the window and shii shouted "are you guys coming or not" then the class came down the stairs including jinno panting like crazy

"come on follow us to our ome" emi shouted from behind mikan and the class followed into the sakura woods

"why are we in such a scary place!" anna and nonoko were about to cry if koko and yuu didn't comfort them

"here we are.." mikan mumbled

"there is no house here!" sumire screamed at them

"sheesh i didn't finish,baka" mikan snapped her fingers and a huge mansion bigger than the girl dorm

"welcome to our home" anko opened the door and the students and jinno were amazed

"arf!arf!arf!" a robotic dog with three heads came out

"meet axel our robotic dog,mikan created him when she was 12" shii petted the dog

"just like it's master a mutt!" sumire smirked and kicked axel who then had weapons growing out his body

"yes we are mutts but these 2 mutts can kill you anytime they want which mean your worse then a mutt your a hmmm i dont know dung beetle" mikan smirked and remove a long skull earing

"this is my alice controller it enables me to use any of my alices which means impossible to cheat" she placed it back on her ear

"uh mikan i know im a guy but i really need to use the bathroom" koko was doing the pee pee dance

"hn oh it's the one friend who never really hurt me,its second down the fifth hall" mikan pointed down a hall and koko ran

_**ding!dong!ding!**_

"hn lunch already?emi your turn to cook well more like press buttons i'm the only one who knows how to make anything over that salad"

"hai!" emi pressed a buttom and food covered a huge table

"hmm i'm feeling like a giving person so you can all stay just don't piss me off" jinno praised her for letting him have something over than the gruel in the teacher lounge

"che...whatever" mikan walked to the couch where her guitar was and started playing it

**he's just a boy and i'm just a girl**

**can i make it anymore obvious**

**we fell in love haven't you heard**

**how we rock each others world...**

she heard her classmates clap and she turned around and glared

"didn 't i tell you not to piss me off" she covered her mouth and coughed blood out "this is what will happend to you if you keep bothering me" she showed them the blood and coughed up some more

"aaaa...miki it's starting again! hold on" shii ran toward a box and took out some pills and fed them to mikan

"miki-chan are you alright?" anko was checking her pulse and emi and kairii looked at her worried

"don't worry it's just a side effect from the surgery" she looked away from their faces "besides if i didn't have the surgery i'd be dead.." the class gasped at what she said but natsume was the one in the most panic

'_mikan dead!no,no that can't happen!she's suppose to be my girlfriend and if she dies then i can't have her'_

"hyuuga your lucky mikan has her earring on or she would have known what you were thinking of" kairii smirked

"if you tell her then i will burn you to ashes" natsume glared at kairii

"ok stopp pampering me shii-chan it's kinda scary" mikan looked at shii like she was a deranged mother(well i am deranged XD)

"hey the princesses stick together,besides i am second in command so i should worry ,remember how much i hated leading the princesses before you came?" shii looked at mikan with a please don't make me do that again look

"yah,yah now lets go persona nii-sama is probably gonna barge in if we don't get to practice" everyone left to their dorms and the princesses left for practice.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**me:really this seems like a filler but atleast they know mikan is sick and natsume got humiliated**

**mikan:sorry but she got dropped on her head when she was a baby**

**me:ok you want natsume to kiss you**

**natsume:yes**

**mikan:shit no**

**me:exactly now review for the sake of miki's pride**


	5. talent show

**me:ohayo! today we have a specail guest star!**

**mikan:her user name is ladalada she will be the middle school devision princapal**

**me:lets just say i killed the regular**

**fallen princesses: yah thanks for the princapal sandwich very power crazy**

**me: well natsume is crying in the corner if any of you are wondering so on with the show**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

it was the day of the big talent show and everyone was nervous except the fallen princesses who were fighting off their new fan boys from the highschool division then the P. A system called for the student to go to the garden where the last dance is usaully held

"hn so the song and dance is coming up first" mikan was looking at the schedule she was the opening act

"come on miki change into your angel dress" kairii was holding up a dress just above the knee with a slitted butterfly sleeve and a pearl shoulder strap

"okay,okay" mikan grabbed the dress and went into the change room when she came out her friends were wearing the same thing

"miki you look so great" emi tried jumping her but mikan dodged her

"oh sorry miki" emi stuck her tongue out

"your on in 5" narumi instructed them to get in their posistion while he get the projections ready

**on the stage**

"hello i am the princapal of the middle school section and i welcome you to our music competition,we have 4 specail guest from the american branch here today now get ready for the first act!" the students clapped and the american students looked at each other and the curtain raised up revealing the 5 fallen princesses they snapped their fingers at the intro music and angel wings sprouted from their backs and then a video started playing

**the minute you walked through my door**

**i knew this love was forever more**

the video showed each girl crying in a room when a boy opened the door revealing light at the same time the girls sang those lines(well now you know who the american guys are,the 4 other princesses ex-love interest plus natsume is mikan's)

**but then you told me all these lies**

**see the tears filling up my eyes**

they reached they're hands out and tears fell down their cheeks and then their white wings turned black and the video showed each one of them running away from the boy crying

**all i want is a lil piece of heaven**

**all i need is a lil piece of heaven**

they placed they're hands on their heart

**piece of heaven**

**all i want is a lil piece of heaven**

**all i need is a lil piece of heaven**

**naaaa na na na na na na, na na na**

**laaaa, la la la la la, laaaa laaaa laaaa**

**piece of heaven**

**you taught me right from wrong**

**you told me always to be strong**

**but now i'm better off alone**

**searching for a better home**

**all i want is a lil piece of heaven**

**all i need is a lil piece of heaven**

**naaaa na na na na na na, na na na**

**laaaa, la la la la la, laaaa laaaa laaaa**

**peice of heaven**

**peice of heaven**

**peice of heaven(heaven,heaven,heaven)**

then the curtain rolled down and natsume and the 4 over boys were getting glared to deaf by the princess fans

"you made shii-chan,miki,anko,emi,kairii cry!" the whole boy population was trying to choke them but the teachers held them back

"those were the fallen princesses with piece of heaven(this is by cascada) now give it up for sumire shouda" the students clapped slowly then sumire came out ina big dark purple dress and wore too much make up that made little kids cry even youichi

**to the beat of my,**

**to the beat of my,**

**to the beat of my heart**

**im thinking about,**

**letting it out.**

**i wanna give in,**

**i wanna go out.**

**been looking around**

**i've finally found,**

**the rhythm of love,**

**the feeling of sound.**

(ok i ain't typing the rest my fingers hurt to much) sumire looked like a volture and sounded like a crow,which is a horrible mix that was so horrible that she got booed off the stage and on went the show ruka and hotaru played a piece from bache(famous composer i had to learn about in the 4th grade),and so on

"students one and all the competition is comming to a end and apparently so are the guest from the american branch they seem...close to deaf,but to end the show i give you the fallen princesses!" the students cheered like crazy and the girls came out in plaid skirts,buttoned up sleeveless shirts and steel toe boots

emi,anko,kairii and shiro starts up the music

**today was the worse day**

**i went through hell**

**i wish i could remove it from my mind**

**2 months away from you**

**but i couldn't tell**

**i thought that everything was gonna be just fine**

**the postcard that you wrote**

**with the stupid little note**

**something wasn't quite right about it**

**i wanna see you cry **

**like i did a thousand times**

**now your losing me,your losing me now**

**because you wrote**

**the postcard that you wrote**

**with the stupid little note**

**something wasn't quite right about it**

**it smelt like cheap perfume**

**and it didn't smell like you**

**there was no way that you could get around it**

**because you wrote**

**i wish you were her**

**you left out the 'E'**

**you left without me**

**and now your somewhere**

**out there with a hey!hey!pcycho babe**

**i hate you!why are guys so lame**

**everything i gave you i want everything back but you**

**my friends tried to tell me all along**

**that you weren't the right one for me**

**my friends tried to tell me to be strong**

**i bet you didn't think that i would see**

**the postcard that you wrote**

**with the stupid little note**

**something wasn't quite right about it**

**it smelt like cheap perfume**

**and it didn't smell like you**

**there was no way that you could get around it**

**because you wrote**

**i wish you were her**

**you left out the 'E'**

**you left without me**

**and now your somewhere**

**out there with a hey!hey!pcycho babe**

**i hate you!why are guys so lame**

**everything i gave you i want everything back but you**

the song ended and you could hear cheers from all over the room,some even wanted an encore while natsume just frozed.no seariously some kid with an ice alice frozed him for making mikan cried(hey didn't i mention toture)

**natsume's POV**

_hey i just noticed mikan likes me!i could die happy now,wait what the hell am i thinking!'_ natsume melted the ice and went backstage to wait for mikan (she freakin hates you,get a life)

**back to normal**

"oh look the famous kuro neko came for an autograph" shii smirked and mikan raised an eyebrow

"bastard..." mikan muttered and went to her dressing room but natsume blocked the way

"not till you give me what i want" natsume smirked,mikan took out a marker an wrote i am pathetic on natsume's forehead "their's you autograph" mikan kicked him to the door and walked into her dressing room

"yay miki is so cool" emi and kairii were both squealling and anko shot them a your crazy look,then mikan walked out in a lolita outfit and told the other princesses to change

"ok i didn't want an autograph polka dots,i wanted an explanation" natsume was standing by the door

"for what?your lucky your aoi's brother or else your head would be off" mikan grabbed her sword and sat down

"for avoiding me,hotaru,ruka and everyone else?" natsume grunted

"che...your all useless and besides did you guys read the letter?if you did you would have found the answer a long time ago" the princesses went out of the dressing room and walked with mikan to a bench near the nothern woods

"hey miki was that bastard bothering you?" emi gave mikan a concerned look

"yah but don't kill him he is aoi-chan's brother" mikan stood up "hey have you guys brought anything with your allowance?" mikan stared at them

"nope,we haven't even been to town yet" shii was playing with a leaf

"good cause we need to save up for the shopping spree" mikan smirked and sat back down

_**attention students!the winner of the music competition is...THE FALLEN PRINCESSES!**_ the P.A system turned off and the princesses smirked and walked to the princapal's office to collect their prize

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**me:the princapal will appear alot as a reaccuring character**

**mikan:ok next time can i drown the pervert**

**me:...if i feel like it,oh and important notice:i'll start a new fanfic and put this on a hold till sept 5th or till a bunch of people nag me to update**


	6. friends and boys

**me:ok i had writers block so no new story and the vote is even**

**natsume:2 votes for me to kiss mikan**

**mikan:2 votes for you to stay away,please out vote him**

**me:well on with the show**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

the princesses were all in central town shopping at a small boutique named deaf corpse.

"guys i'm gonna go buy us some bubble tea" mikan waved at her friends and went to a booth next door which had a long line.

"woah!" anko slipped on a long black dress and got caught by a boy in a black suit and had dark green hair(looks like shito from zombie loan).

"are you okay miss.anko?" the guy helped anko up.

"who are you and how do you know my name?" anko shot him a glare.

"my deepest apoligies,i am Kyo Hoshi and i saw you during the music competition,you have a very angelique voice" kyo flashed a gentle smile which made anko blush.

"um..well thank you" anko bowed and walked away when kyo grabbed her wrist. "i'll see you around sometime,anko-chan" anko blushed and walked over to her friends and noticed kairii was missing

**where kairii is**

"can't decide which coat is best" kairii was looking at a you guessed it coats

"exscuse me miss may i help you?" a boy with blue eyes and dirty grey hair asked(looks like alph from luminous arc)

"well i'm searching for a coat but you probably cant help" kairii went to the sale rack

"sheesh don't be so mean besides i think i can help just give me a minute" the boy went to the back of the store

**1 minute later**

"ok try this coat on" the boy handed her a black coat that looked very modern

"oh my god,this is the best coat ever" kairii started sqeaulling and the boy just watched smiling

"oh by the way my name is Ryu,i plan to open a designer clothes company when i graduate" he stuck his hand out and she shook it

"arigato ryu-kun,i'm kairii you probably heard me at the music competition" she smiled

"umm here is my email adress,mail to me sometime cause i spot an angry boss about to fire me" ryu ran away leaving kairii totally love strucked

"there you are kairii,ooh cute jacket"shii spotted her and the princesses came over then there was an akward silence but emi broke it

"guys i think i fell in love yesterday!" emi blushed at the end and anko broke the tension for this subject

"yeah,i fell for a guy today too..." anko looked at kyo who was helping a old lady cross the street

"same here" kairii said toying with her fingers

"ok so me and miki are the only ones not in love,how nice" shii rolled her eyes

"um excuse me but you dropped this when you were walking" a guy with jet black hair and black eyes handed her a black dress(he looks like mori from ouran high host club)

"uhh thanks?" shii grabbed it and blushed seeing him smile at her,then he walked away

"crap,now i'm love strucked" shii slapped herself

"okay girls the only way we can date the guys we like is if we set mikan up with that hyuuga kid..." the girls were planning until mikan came back

"sorry i took to long the line was filled with fanboys" mikan's hair was a mess

"no worries miki" emi grabbed her tea and they sat down to watch kairii try on clothes(she has my personality so she must shop!)

"guys,i know what your planning so don't even try setting me up with hyuuga" mikan rested her head on her hand

"um miki...how did you know this" shii gave a awkward smile(by the way shii looks like me,kairii has my personality,anko talks like me and emi is my friend)

"i read your minds of course,tell me are you guys turning into dumbassed monkeys" mikan raised an eyebrow

"well its just...THEIR ARE THESE GUYS WE LIKE" emi screamed and mikan just shrugged

"you guys...will always be my friends no matter what...even if you each start dating someone..."mikan muttered loud enough for them all to hear

"aaa...arigato miki" kairii smiled and they returned to shopping only this time mikan was happy

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**me:well in 3 chapters or so i should be done**

**hotaru:when do i get lines**

**me:next chapter**

**natsume:what the hell i wasn't in th damn chapter,do you know how much i paid for this new nose**

**me:and your still fuckin ugly -smirks-**

**mikan:just review**


	7. FORGIVE ME

**ATTENTION READERS AND IDIOTS**

**this will be on hiatus due to writers block**

**if you could i need some help making mikan fall in love with natsume**

**but dont threat ya ppl who like mikan cold and and uncaring**

**there is always some sort of plot twist and i already made an ending**

**i just have some problems with the next 2 chapters...**


	8. last one

**me:arigato minna-san for helping me through writer's block**

**mikan:thanks to all of you she know's how to make sure the ppl who want to see me kiss the cat happy and those who want me to kill hyuuga from inside both happy...**

**me:i'm one of the ones who want him to die inside but hey you read this not me**

**natsume:so do get to kiss her or not?**

**me and mikan:fuck no don't be silly**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

it was already winter(the princesses came at fall) and mikan showed no sign of emotion well except to the princesses and now hotaru whom she made up with (gotta give her atleast some sort of role)

"hey mikan you leaving again?" hotaru asked watching mikan zip clothes up in a breif case

"nope,just getting ready..." mikan looked at herself in the mirror and tried to smile

"for what?mikan don't make me get emi in here" hotarru warned her once idiotic friend

"for my next mission.i don't want people stealing my clothing" mikan put on a different mask and a new costume

"enter the red butterfly,mikan sakura" shii said walking out of the shadows

"morning shii-chan got any embarassing pictures of mikan today?" hotaru asked her with a slight grin on her face

"heh heh sorry but miki just went and burnt them..." shii answered while holding up ashes

"well see ya guys i gotta go now" mikan jumped out of the window and left in a hurry

"i see mikan isn't late for anything anymore" hotaru said browsing for mikan merchandise in drawers

"yah,she can be a little up tight now so she is frantic about time" shii helped hotaru search mikan's room and other parts of their mansion

where mikan aka red butterfly is...

"my last fight..." mikan was sitting on the sakura tree she would often visit as a child

mikan looked at the boy below her and smirk

"one last battle till everyone is free, i must hold onto this chance" mikan jumped off the tree silently and threw kunais at the boy who dodged them but just barely

"who the hell are you?!are you from the AAO?!" the boy screamed at mikan who removed her mask

"i am your classmate,mikan sakura..." mikan dropped the mask and got out a gun

"m-mikan?" the boy was shaking

"tch don't use my name with that dirty mouth of yours,hyuuga" mikan loaded the gun

"i guess your here to kill me..." natsume looked away

"i wouldn't blame you...after what i've done you deserve the right to kill me" natsume smiled at mikan as tears fell down his face

"but i want you to know all that teasing was so you didn't lose interest in me..." the tears fell harder

"i don't give a damn about that.you already lost your chance..." mikan held her gun up

"yah i know but still i want to tell you that i love you..." natsume was in full tear mode now and didn't care if mikan saw him this way (sorry he's OOC)

"too bad...natsume-kun" mikan pulled the trigger and natsume closed his eyes

1...

2...

3...

natsume thought he would be dead by now and openned his eyes only to see mikan has shot herself and he rushed over to her

"...thanks f-for the memories" mikan had tears in her eyes to and used her strength to reach for something in her pocket,she handed it to natsume

"don't go yet...we haven't finished our story!stay awake,we can get married have kids and die together that way!you don't need to go yet!" natsume was hysteric and kept shaking mikan

Meanwhile on the top of a pine tree

"there was one more fight and i lost" mikan was on top of the tree looking at her puppet and her first love

"i can only watch them..." mikan smiled and jumped off

Back to below

"mikan...you said my name" natsume's tears stopped comming and he smiled looking to the sky as thought of their days together drifted through his mind

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**me:ok i decided to just skip to the end and not do the freakin fillers**

**natsume:...dead,she's dead**

**me:whatever and by the way there will be a sequel comming out soon and i mean soon**

**me:and mikan was pretty much herself the whole way through so shut the fuck up if you don't like me -calls up axel and several other pets-**

**hotaru;for ppl who want to see natsume and mikan as a couple he did confess to her so there was some sort of romance**

**me:the song is wake me up when september ends by green day for those who don't know**


End file.
